Mother 4 Earthbound 3
by TheRequester
Summary: Another game in the series. We start off with our two twin heroes, sorceress, and thief but run into trouble with RoD, Al, and deaths. But they can save the world with their Eight Melodies inside them all!
1. Chapter 1

**Something I wrote when I was 11 to 12, I was in love with the Earthbound series! To be honest at first this wasn't even supposed to be a Mother/Earthbound fanfic, but I saw how much it matched with it anyway. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Funeral

"Wake up, Anna! Get up so we can play! The dragons brought their babies over! Come on, they're really cute!" called a little boy named Seiji. Anna however, was knocked out on her bed. They were both six years old and full of energy. She didn't wake up until she fell off the bed with a _thud_.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" she said. Anna got up from the ground and walked downstairs. Seiji's mother, Amber, was sitting by the door cooking. As Anna was going to leave through the door, Amber caught her.

"Anna? Are you going to stay in your pajamas?" she asked raising an eyebrow. The little girl nodded, Amber responded with a smile and a laugh, "Well I guess you can stay in your pajamas, _inside_, for the rest of your life."

Anna's eyes went wide as saucers and shook her head, "No, no, no! I'll change, I'll change!" With that, she ran upstairs. Few minutes passed as Anna jumped down the stairs, in her clothes, and out the door. She ran over rocks and around cacti to meet up with Seiji playing with the dragons. She automatically came and pets the newborn baby.

Seiji noticed her and walked up, "Man, I've been play fighting the dragons all morning. Why don't you try?" She went up to the dragon and rammed into it. The creature pretended to be knocked unconscious to fill the child's delight then stood back up. "The more you ram into them, the more they like It." he explained.

"Anna! Seiji!" said his grandfather, Joey, and ran up to them, "Hello children, I wanted to say goodbye before you guys leave to go to school on this last day of summer. We sure had a fun time, didn't we?" Just as he finished his sentence, they both rammed into him only making his balance missing for a few seconds. "Ha! Is that all you got? You got a long way before you can beat me!" he taunted, "You're a weakling now, but you'll soon be strong, just not now."

Anna glared, "Is that challenge?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"No, and it's time to eat your favorite, waffles!" Both children, and man, ran into the house for the lunch.

The two little kids were eating rapidly until Anna asked, '"Mom, what is your favorite food?"

Amber replied with a gentle smile, "The same as yours."

"Really, mom?! That's the same as ours!" and continued to eat.

"Well, time to say goodbye to this house and go back to Family Village for your boarding school. I'll be taking you and not Joey after what happened last time." she shot a raised eyebrow at him.

He protested, "_They_ wanted to go climb a tree, not me!"

She sighed and walked outside, she put a letter in the mailbox for her husband. Then began to walk the trail home to the village with the children.

On the long walk, Seiji fell and skinned his knee, crying loudly. Amber picked him up trying, but failing, to calm him down. Seiji's long brown hair covered his eyes in tears.

"Oh! I'll find him an herb plant thingy medicine." then ran off out of earshot.

"Anna, come back here!" she sighed, Anna wouldn't listen to her sometimes.

Walking through trees and bushes she asked herself, "Hmm. I need an herb plant thingy medicine. But where?"

She failed to find an herb by herself, she really did. But, Anna was going to find it anyway, even if it took all day. The thing about her is that she feels she needs to protect her 5-minute-older-brother, mostly because he was a crybaby. Anna pretty much gave up trying to find it on her own and saw a squirrel climbing down a tree. She thought of an idea to get help, No one knew this, but she had a secret power: telepathy.

_Um, Mr. squirrel? Do you know where an herb plant thingy medicine is?_

_You mean herbs? I have one in my tree; I will bring it for you._

_Yeah, herbs. Right. _The squirrel climbed up and back down carrying an herb.

_Here you go one herb. Good day._

_Thank you! _She walked back to where Amber and Seiji were. He was crying softer and his face lightened to see his sister come back. "Hey, Seiji. Here's an herb. Uh, what do I do with it?"

Amber smiled, completely forgetting she left and pick up the herb. She laid it across his knee and it stung. He yelped in pain, but felt better.

"Thank you, Anna. You're a great little sister!" he hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah, I get. I helped you! Don't get me all mushy!" she said.

"Okay, let's go home." then they all continued to walk the trail.

The husband of Amber, Eric, sat lonely in his chair. Finally deciding to go to his friend's house, he saw a letter go in his mailbox and picked it up to read:

_Dear Eric,_

_I guess you were right, the little children were playing happily in the tall mountains as soon as we arrived. We should be home by this evening and getting ready for school next week._

_Anna is even more reckless than usual, hungrier than playing. Seiji is more energetic but still a bit of a crier. But, they were a cute pair for brother and sister. We all have been thinking of you and hope we all can come as a family._

_Let's spend time when we get home with each other at free time, like a family should. We can go to the River Festival next Monday. I hope we still get time to have fun before the children have to go to the boarding school._

_ Your dearest,_

_ Amber._

He smiled knowing, he'll have a great time with the children. Eric sat up and walked outside to his friend's house. "Why hello, Eric. Finally decided to have some good wine with me?"

Eric nodded, "Yeah, let's hurry, if Amber catches me drinking in front of the kids, I'm really going to have it." then walked in. The men sat down in front of the fire and drank some wine while talking about men stuff. He looked at the time, 8 p.m. Oh no! Amber was supposed to be back hours ago! Where is she? "Umm, Brandon, Amber and the children have not returned yet. Where could they be?"

"I don't know, if they're not at home, then we must create a search party! I'll set up a camp for us to stay in case we find them, you tell Thomas to send the signal." Then Brandon started to collect the firewood.

Eric ran as fast as he could to meet Thomas, "Thomas, send the search party signal. Amber and the children went missing." He had a concerned look in his eyes saying he wasn't joking around and was serious. He shook his head clearing the "what if" thoughts that could've happened to them and stared Thomas right in the eye. "I'm not joking! They were supposed to be back hours ago! They aren't here."

As Thomas failed to find a lie or joke he realized Eric wasn't joking around like usual, he was dead serious. "Sir, you have my word, I will send the Ciren to create a search party." He sat his hand on Eric's shoulder, "For now, you go look for them." and left to the bell tower.

Eric quickly left leading to the very long trail for his father's house. A third way there, he saw a colored piece of cloth on a tree nearby. He examined and realized that same piece of cloth on, the same color as…Amber's shirt. Eric jumped up and ran another third of the trail.

As he ran, smoke came in his nose. He saw a burning house with…Seiji, in it screaming and crying for all he's worth. Wasting no time, Eric kicked the door open and saw a fiery goblin holding Seiji by his shirt. The monster turned slowly in Eric's direction with crooked but sharp teeth sticking out and colorless eyes. At that very moment, he lashed at him and caused a cut on his chest. Eric quickly picked up a bucket of water and splashed on the goblin, melting it away.

Seiji continued to cry and ran hugging his father. Eric grabbed him and jumped out the window, just before the building exploded. He clung to his son and walked back to the search party camp. He saw his daughter, Anna shivering for her life. She turned to her father and ran to hug him. They stayed like that until Tessa brought tea over, "Here, Eric. You must be exhausted. Have some tea." she handed him a cup.

A few hours passed as he had his cuts treated and redressed. He looked over at the almost-asleep children talking with some of the kids that joined; almost the entire village came to help. "It seems that Anna fell into a freezing river at high height after knocking her down from those two faced birds. And Seiji was almost killed by a goblin about to slit his neck in a burning house. I can't tell what is worse. I wonder what happened to Amber."

As soon as he said those words, his friend Brandon came running towards him, "Eric! I don't know how to say this, but please try to keep calm. We found Amber, but it's how I found her" Eric started at him, "She-she-she-she had a claw… She had a claw pierced through her chest and neck!" He said it so fast.

Nobody thought they see the day when someone dear to them died. Eric was so upset that he grabbed blocks of wood and… started chucking people with it! A lot got knocked out or hurt. Eric didn't listen to their advice to stop, only making him chuck more wood at people. Eric was outraged and sad at the same time. This continued until Eric was knocked out just before he grabbed a block and stared at the children. He was about to chuck wood at them out of anger, which could seriously injure or kill them. The eyes of the young children saw everything, looking traumatized.

Eric remembered the last time he saw his wife, just before they left for the summer… Amber will be remembered by all. The children and father were sent back home for the rest of the night to sleep.

Eric woke up in his bed and saw Anna and Seiji gone. He heard everyone went to her grave so he walked there only to see almost everyone crying at her grave. But he couldn't handle the little kids cries and sad faces. Eric turned to Anna who didn't turn to face him, she responded, "Dad. I thought you said anything can come true if we believed. I guess that wasn't true after all. Now I can't even see her anymore!"

He turned to Seiji, "Dad, why did you lie to us? Believing didn't help mom or keep her alive. Did you do that to... trick us? Mom is gone." Eric couldn't handle it and knelt down to Anna and Seiji hugging them both. They had flowers in their hands to give to their dead mother. They were holding roses in their hands.

_Amber placed red roses in her long black hair. She smiled as she gave them to her son and daughter. They all laugh when she put them in Eric's hair for a joke. They all walked outside and said their goodbyes before leaving. Amber placed a kissed him and walked away with him and the disgusted children to the railroad track. That is where they parted ways for the summer break. He looked at her one more time before heading back home. He took out the rose and placed it in his hands._

_Roses...her favorite flowers._

* * *

**How did you like it, was I a good writer for 11 and 12? I always wanted to be an author but at the same time an anime artist. Well, I guess writing fits just a little more. **


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge

**Did you enjoy the last chapter? Enjoy this one! **

* * *

Chapter 2

Revenge

The next week before school, Anna sat down on the bed. She was holding a knife, wondering if she should avenge her mother and maybe taking Seiji with her. She turned to Seiji shaking her head thinking it would be too dangerous to take him, she headed for the door. She dashed out as soon as Seiji stopped crying. He realized where she was going and chased after her. They ran all the way to the start of the trail leading to their grandpa's house, "Anna! Don't! I'll lose you too! I don't want to lose you!" the burst into tears.

She looked at him sternly, "I must avenge mom! She'll want me to."

Seiji shook his head, "No, she'll want you to be safe!"

Anna looked more angry and glared, "Then I'll take the risk of being hurt! For mom! Seiji, don't worry. Even if I'm gone, we'll see each other, no matter how long! I promise!" with that settled, she hugged him and ran off. She stopped and turns to his direction her face softened, "Don't be a crybaby anymore! Be a big boy, like how I'm a big girl!" Then went off to complete her task.

Seiji only decided to sniff and stop crying. He was going to be tough and not cry. He wanted his mom to see he was not afraid anymore, and become a big boy. He looked at the sky and said, "Hey, mom. I'm not a crybaby anymore. I'm a big boy like you wanted!" He walked over to the grave and sat down next to it.

"Hi mommy, how are you today?"

"Seiji, why must you leave the house?" said his father, Eric. "You had me worried. Oh well, did you come to see your mother again?" then sat down next to him.

"Yeah, she's happy that I'm a big boy. I won't cry anymore."

Eric smiled at his confidence. It made him smile knowing his son will be tough just like Anna. "Where's Anna?"

Seiji suddenly had a pit in his stomach, "I'm hungry, let's eat!" quickly changing the subject.

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Oh I see, let's eat, with Anna." he stared down at his son, "Now answer me! Where is Anna?"

"Maybe she's hiding, for uh. Hide and Seek!" he was losing the argument.

"Seiji, I will not repeat myself. Where is Anna?"

Seiji suddenly spilled the beans in a quick confession, "She went to avenge mom!" then covered his mouth. _Uh oh! _He looked at his father whose face was at shock.

"Why didn't you stop her!" he asked angrily. He was fuming with anger turning his face bright red.

"She wanted to go alone. She promised, she never breaks promises." he stepped back to the grave in fear of what his father would do to him. Because of Amber, Eric wasn't allowed to use corporal punishment on the children. But now that Amber was dead...

Eric sighed heavily, "So you let her go? You IDIOT!" then slapped the back of his head. Seiji's bottom lip quivered but didn't cry. Seiji only ran away to his house and closed the door to his room with a slam. He lay in his bed on his stomach, still not crying. He was having a hard time not crying, his dad's blow had hurt and it still stung.

"Why is dad so mean? She promised she'd come back." a grim look came upon the child's face. "Well, maybe I'll follow her and leave home. Dad doesn't seem to like me anymore." Seiji grabbed the widow edge and jumped out the window, but not before packing a backpack full of homemade supplies.

He ran to the trail leading the beach. He picked up some pieces of wood and started to make a boat. He had quite a_ fun _time building the bout, which he made out of pieces of wood he found on the beach. The raft turned out terrible and Seiji could barely float off the water.

"Hey, sunny. Need some help with that?" asked a life guard, "I'll let you ride in my boat if ya want." he offered the boy with the deal and Seiji accepted it. They hopped on the boat and sailed off. Seiji sat down looking at the ocean as a precious memory came in mind.

_Amber sat in the boat with her two children. It was her birthday and they decided to take a boat ride at sunset. Her long black hair moved rapidly with the wind and smiled at the ocean._

_Anna looked up from the boat in set the signal for Seiji to bring the bag. Amber asked, "What are you doing with that bag?"_

_"Shh! It's a surprise!" was all they said before a massive amount of roses flew into the air. Amber looked with happiness and a few tears slipped past her eyes as the roses were raining._

_"That's so sweet! I'll never, ever want to leave you two!" she hugged them. When the hug ended, they started to collect the roses. They left some of roses on the ocean with the beautiful sunset. _

_It was the perfect painting; a mother and children sitting in a bout at sunset, with roses in the water and sky._

He sighed as the memories passed by. The life guard noticed his sadness, "What's wrong, sunny? Miss your mom?"

"Yeah, and my sister." he didn't turn his direction.

"You poor kid, must be having a rough time, huh?" he realize he wasn't helping and stopped talking. It took a while but they finally made it to Mango Bay Village. "Hope this is where our stopping."

Seiji jumped off the boat and thanked him, "Thank you, sir."

"No need to thank me, I'll be on my way."

Seiji turned to stop him to go back home, but remembered how his father was.

_Eric sighed heavily, "So you let her go? You IDIOT!" then slapped the back of his head._

He glared at the bitter memory, "Dad." He walked into the village and saw his friend, Samantha. She had blonde hair to her shoulders and was wearing a short kimono.

"Ah, Seiji. Nice to see you again! I am most sorry for your loss. But, she is now in a better place." Samantha just happens to be seven years old and could speak more properly than Seiji. "Seiji, you have not come with your sister, Anna. Where could she be?"

"Well, Sam, I just happen to be looking for her. I need some supplies and I can hang out with you." Samantha nodded and motioned Seiji to come. They walked into the bungalow to gather some supplies for his journey. Samantha could tell that Seiji was worried about Anna being lost or hurt.

"Don't worry, Seiji. I'm sure she's fine. I mean, this is Annawe're talking about. Of course she's fine. Even though she is reckless, we must hurry and gather supplies. Anna may not be strong enough to fight whoever killed your mother." Samantha packed their bags with an amount of potions and antidotes.

"What's with the antidotes?"

Samantha had a smirk, "I _heard _that these cure snake bites, and I really _don't _know how, but, I'm making sure they work… on you."

"What?! Why me!?"

"Hey, I was just kidding! Loosen up a bit!"

He looked at her with a glare, "Come on. Let's go." She and Samantha walked out the door. "But hey. Are you sure you want to be walking around in a kimono?"

"I'm fine." Samantha answered.

Anna explored the trail; she was tired and wished her mom never died. But Anna was willing to die, than have Amber not avenged. She was going to kill them. Anna continued to walk around until she saw a piece of cloth on a tree, the same color as Amber's shirt. It was a huge piece of her shirt. Anna looked at it with sadness, but decided to tie it around her waist. That was her mom's memento.

_On the way the home, Amber looked at a tree, "Seiji, Anna. Come here." the two children halted and obeyed. "This is the tree that your great grandmother was buried. She was in a war from the army and won, but lost her life. All that was left of her was a piece of her shirt." Seiji wondered why they stopped to talk about a tree, but Anna, however, was interested in this conversation. "If I die, bury me with my grandmother. Proving we will be together."_

_"Sure thing, mom." Anna said. She thought it was sweet that her mother wanted to be with her grandmother. But Seiji was disgusted making a sour face at the thought. But seeing how it made his mother happy made him feel he shouldn't state his opinion. If it made her happy._

As Anna remembered the small memory, she almost wanted to turn back and ask them to bury her here, but she had to make sure that those people will not kill anyone's mother. She continued the path to where she was killed. There was still blood on the ground and Anna started to tremble uncontrollably in fear. Anna was scared stiff. She looked only to find a figure of a man.

"I was hoping someone was willing to avenge her." you could see his bright smile widen, "But you came oh so quickly." He was talking in a Swedish accent, which sounded terrifying. "I never thought that a little weakling was going to avenge her death."

Anna shot him with a glare, "I am not a weakening, sir! Are you the one who kill her?" her fist was balled up holding a small bomb in her hand. The other hand held a knife she was flashing off, proving she was not afraid of him.

He scoffed at her threat, "Well well, someone's got attitude. You need to be taught a lesson, by me." He took a step towards her.

At that moment, Anna tossed the bomb at him, "Think fast!" she cried. It exploded causing a loud rumble and a lot of smoke. She coughed, completely losing her guard. The Swedish man snuck up behind her grabbing her waist and lifting her up.

"Now you really need to be taught!"

Still struggling to get free of his grip, she responded in a way that he was not pleased with, "None of your business, murderer! I hate you!" She kicked his knee, and he dropped her. Anna stabbed him in the leg and threw three knives, which landed in his face, leg, and arm. He was wounded slightly, but that knife hit him in the eye. He grinded his teeth in anger.

"Ow! Why you little brat!" The man grabbed her shirt collar, "You ought to know who you're dealing with! You're coming with me, you wretched child!" Anna wasn't scared; she was squirming to get out of his grip. She was kicking and trying to bite his hand to let her go. But sadly, she was stuck.

"Let me go! Let me go!" A light bulb appeared above her head as she thought of an idea. She whistled very loudly, calling for a dragon. The animal did not respond. In panic she whistled again, but the creatures never came.

_Oh, where are you?_

_I am sorry, Anna. We are deeply wounded and cannot come to your rescue, That man has injured me and my children._

_Oh no! Will you be okay?_

_Don't worry. We're going to be fine, just not right now. Please be careful._

"Oh, your friends aren't here to save you? Too bad! You're coming with me, missy!" A big splash of wind showered the two. An unknown ship came, wondering what it was, Anna kept still. A ladder came down and the Swedish man grabbed on to it. Anna had no idea what was going on, but for some reason, she was sleepy with the wind flowing into her face. The man seeing she was asleep, he climbed up the ladder to the door.

"Hey! The boss is back!" announced the soldier. All workmen came to help their boss up.

"Thank you, men. This brat wounded me and thought she could get away with it."

"Oh man, sir! She really busted you up. Come, sir, we should redress those wounds." The man looked at the child, "What should we do with her, boss?"

The man smiled, "What we do with all others, surely she'll be a perfect minion." he handed the child over to the soldiers, "Here, get her off my hands. Put her with the others."

The soldier nodded and walked away with Anna. "Mr. Cire? Do you want to go to the nurse's office to get those redressed?"

"I guess I have no choice but to." he sighed and walked to the nurse's office.

"Sam, hurry up!" yelled Seiji. They were walking to the bay to get another boat ride. Seiji suggested to look on the trail to his grandpa's house, where his mother died, to see if Anna was still there.

"I'm sorry, Seiji! I'm just so hungry!" she whined.

Seiji just sighed, "Here, have my orange." When he handed is out, Samantha snatched it out of his hands and ate it like a pig, "You're welcome."

They continued walking to the beach, Seiji saw seashells which reminded him of Anna and his mom. They always would go to collect seashells, and they would sometimes let him come with them. He just stood there, staring at the shells.

A large breeze came over them, snapping him out of it. "Seiji? What's with the air?" she asked food still in her mouth. They looked up to see a strange whatchamacallit flying above them. "Oh my god! What is that thing?" she cried. A rope fell down with a grinning man staring at them, eyes were red.

* * *

**How did you like it? Tell me in your reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3 Reconsructed

**Did you enjoy the last chapter? Enjoy this one! **

* * *

Chapter 3

Reconstructed

"Hello, little boy. I do not have time to waste so come here." holding out his hand for the little guy.

Seiji just glared, "No, my dad told me not to go with strangers."

Cire just sighed in anger, "I'm on thin ice right now, so I won't waste any of my time!" He threw a smoke bomb at them and grabbed Seiji. He was already knocked out from too much smoke, so that made to easier to hold him.

Samantha looked in horror. "Seiji!" was her final word before collapsing. Too much smoke came in her lungs for her to breathe properly. Cire grabbed the little boy and climbed up the rope to the flying machine.

Cire looked at the driver. He was a very young soldier, maybe twelve or thirteen. But age didn't matter to Cire, who expects everyone can do the same as the other. To him, he thought humans were just ordinary creatures, nothing special.

"Ah man, kids are tough. Put him with the girl."

The driver stared at the child, "Sir, that boy looks just like that girl."

Cire stared at children, "Brother, and sister. Here is my order, to reconstruct them."

"Sir, but they're just kids. Why?"

"Because they're special. They're witches. Young and powerful. Here, reconstruct them." he walked to the door of his office closing the door before turning around, "Surely they will become powerful minions."

The soldier just stared at the kids, they were just too young. He couldn't reconstruct them, but he had to. He picked up the girl and set her on the table. The man grabbed a knife and started to cut her arm clean off completely. Then reached for the already built arm and did some work to connect the robotic arm and shoulder together. This fake arm was a cannon and an arm for her to use as a weapon.

Then he took her clothes off replacing them with the uniform they all wore; an orange shirt with their number and name printed on the back and a pair of gray sweatpants with little boots. Noticing that she would be knocked out, he placed a chip in her fake arm. She would have to follow every order and command. He grabbed her and set her down on the floor and picked Seiji up.

Now he cut off his leg and proceeded to place the fake leg on him. He did the same with Anna to Seiji; put him in uniform and chips. He picked up both children and walked to Cire's office. He tried to knock but failed, Cire accepted his answer, "Enter!"

"Cire, they have been reconstructed."

"Thank you, now set them in their room and have them stay there until night fall."

"Yes, my lord." he walk across the hallway to their rooms, and opened the door. "Well, I best be putting you to bed." setting them down on the bed, he left the room.

The next morning Cire went to go wake up the two brats for their first mission, "Maybe they'll listen this time." opening the door, he could not believe what he saw.

Holding Seiji tightly by the waist, they proceeded to fly gently down to the ground. They looked at their new body in awe, "I wonder what happened to us." she spoke softly no one in particular.

"You have an arm cannon and I have a leg rocket. We're nearby Family Village, let's just go home."

"Okay." They walked the trail to their hometown before a two faced bird flew towards them, they both dodged out of the way. The monster looked at the boy then grabbed Seiji by his shoulders and proceeded to fly upwards. "Nooo! Seiji!" she cried and aimed her arm hitting it square in the chest. The bird fell on the ground dead and Seiji came running towards her.

"That was so cool!"

Not realizing what she had done "Yeah, let's just go home and get this fixed." Many monsters interrupted their path making it longer to reach home. Most of the monsters were easy to slay, but some would take a lot to die. Anna looked at herself and noticed something, "Oh no!" she cried.

"What?" he asked wondering why she just screamed.

"My my my my… My memento! It's gone! Nooo!" she fell on her knees, almost to tears.

Seiji knelt down beside her, "Who?"

"Mom's shirt piece. I found it on the same tree great grandma died in. Now it's gone. All because of that stupid army!" she blew up a tree out of anger. Suddenly, Anna's pupils went from brown to red. She was angry and started to shoot everything in sight.

Seiji looked at Anna in shock; his pupils went from brown to blue. He was sad to see his sister angry and sad. Without thinking he walked up to her, "Anna, calm down." but she shot at a group of trees and an explosion happened.

This seems to snap them back to reality. "Huh? What happened?" she said.

"I don't know. Let's just go home."

They finally reached their house. Anna opened the door and both walked in the see their father sitting on the bed sadly. "What's wrong, dad?" Seiji was still mad at his dad, but he couldn't stay too angry at him.

Hearing that voice made Eric jump up and tightly hug them, "You're alive! You had me worried! But wait?" He saw the arm and leg. "What happened?"

"I don't know," answered Seiji, "We woke up like this."

Eric shook his head, "No matter what. I'm so glad to see you both safe, reconstructed or not. Here, let's tell everyone you're okay."

"What just happened?!" he roar, fuming with anger. Cire turned to his henchmen, "Who let them out?!"

The same soldier who reconstructed them spoke up, looking smug, "Well, sir. I believe there is a window in the room. They must've escaped."

Cire stared at him with suspicion, "You didn't let them out, did you?" his eyes turned red, "These are valuable kids. They are witches, with much power because they're young."

"I left them and went back to work, I mean. Every room has a window." he turned back to the wheel. His eyes did not escape the boss.

"You let them out, didn't you?" he knew he opened the window for them to escape. Cire turned to the rest of the members of the ROD, aka Ring of Destruction as written on their shirts. "Men and women. This is what happens when you have mercy, we lose. We are the Ring of Destruction! We do not lose!" He looked back to the driver, "Do not let this happen again. Or else!"

"Yes, my lord. It will never happen again."

"Good. Now let's find them before anything bad happens. _Dismissed!_" then he left the room. There was a long silence until minute by minute the soldiers left back to work. It was like nothing happened and there was no meeting.

The driver thought about how long he could keep this up, pretending to track them down. After all, he knew the children. But he would never tell Cire, he would have his neck. Literally.

The boy turned to a worker who was doing nothing. "Excuse me, sir, but you should pilot the wheel for a while, I need to have a word with Cire. I mean, Mr. Cire." Nodding in agreement, the extra soldier took the wheel. Even though he didn't actually go find Cire right away, he went into the reconstructed children's room and picked up a piece of cloth. "I can't believe Amber is dead." he spoke softly to himself. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt if I left for a while."

He held up a ball of fire in his hand, changing colors when tapping on it, "No, no, no, no, aha! Green!" Green represented sickness, or poison, he could make himself sick on purpose. The young driver sucked up the fire and his face turned green, he walked to Cire's office and barely spoke, "Help me." then threw up on the hard tile.

"Oh my god! Get away from me!" he covered his mouth in disgusted and jumped away, "Go away, stay away from the wheel and me. Stay in your room for a week or two, you seem really sick. We'll leave you alone so we won't get contaminated. _Dismissed_!" then kicked him out the door.

He again threw up a little, "Jackpot-*Bleah!* Now I'm free." He didn't bother to clean up, even with magic, and walked down the hallway. He was about to open the door when he was intercepted by the co-pilot.

"Whoa, dude! Are you okay?" he asked. The co-pilot was much older than him, but pretended to not be bothered by it.

"Sorry, dude. But I am extremely sick and Cire ordered me to stay in my room for two weeks-*Bleah! cough cough.* He said I needed to stay alone. Bye." quickly tried to walk in but the co-pilot started to talk.

"No can do, bud. I have to stay with you. You're sick!"

The boy responded with a slight smirk, "Jonny is flying the Ship."

"What!? Sorry, but I can't stay with you! Jonny has gotta learn he's too young! Like you!" then ran to the other room.

Finally, he could go in his room. He stepped inside and held a ball of fire. "Oh man, please be pink." Pink meant love or heal, sucking the ball of flame up, his color returned to his face. "Okay, now's my chance." Casting a large swirl of flame around him, he suddenly was wearing a cape, black shirt, black pants, boots and crimson mask.

He grabbed a sack full of items, and opened the window. Before he jumped out, the nurse came in and saw him, dropping the medicine. "Oh my! The Autarch of Flame is kidnapping Logan! He's kidnapping Logan! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she ran down the hall repeating the same sentence over and over.

The Autarch of Flame was a very wanted thief, and he was always stealing from somebody. He was wanted, dead or alive. Most would want him dead. That is why the nurse was freaked out and started to run away. Logan made sure she wouldn't let anyone know he was on the ship.

Logan, or Autarch of Flame, couldn't help but snicker at the moment. He cast a ball of gray fire, memory change, and threw it at her. The nurse got knocked out and collapse. He snickered again and jumped out the window, free falling. " This is awesome! Whoooooooooooo!" he cried as he fell hundreds of feet to the ground. "This is even more fun in real life!" he started to increase the speed by blowing all colored flames out of his hands. Now he was going three times as fast as he was before.

Even in the sky, there were monsters flying around. Like two faced birds, giant bugs, and flying things. Logan had no problem killing most of them, but some others were a bit too hard. "Stupid monsters."

After five minutes of free falling, Logan used his flames to slow himself down to land. But as he started to land his feet tripped and he landed on his face. He rose from the ground spitting out dirt. "Eww, dirt!" He jumped up and brushed his cape. _Oops, wrong area, guess I'll just have to fly there instead. _He jumped up with his fireballs and flew until he saw three certain people walking in a forest. He lowered himself a few feet behind them. He silently walked behind them listening to their conversations.

"Dad! Look at what my leg can do!" yelled Seiji.

"No! Look at my arm cannon!" yelled Anna.

"Seed my leg is a roller skate!"

"See! My ams a hammer!"

The Autarch got a bit annoyed with their arguing and almost wanted to quit. But he had to continue to follow them until he found out where they were going.

"Dad, this is the tree mom was talking about." she explained, "Let's buy her here."

"Okay. At least Amber will be happy." Eric said to himself. He really missed his wife. She was everything to him, and he almost lost the children. Eric sighed to himself, he was a horrible father, at least Amber did a better job protecting them. Why wasn't he there to protect them, better yet, why couldn't he have gone with them. "I wish I was there to help you. It should've been me."

Surprisingly, Seiji glared at his father, "Dad! Don't say that! You are a great father and you know it!" He had his arms crossed and was glaring death right in Eric's eyes.

Anna looked shocked and amazed at the same time; her crybaby brother was standing up for her dad. "Wow." she mumbled. "He's right. It's not your fault. Now, let's just bury her here."

Eric opened the bag and took out Amber's body. Anna and Seiji were digging a hole by the tree, and Eric gently set her down in it. Eric left to go to the bathroom and came back, looking a little pale. They sat down after burying her, and started to talk. Logan was getting extremely bored and just wanted to take them away. He knew something was wrong with Eric. This wasn't the man he knew, his voice was monotone which was kind of creepy. Logan held a fireball in his hand, and was aiming for Eric.

* * *

**How did you like it? Tell me in your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4 The Autarch of Flame

**Did you enjoy the last chapter? Enjoy this one! **

* * *

Chapter 4

The Autarch of Flame

It was too late, Eric looked at Anna and sunk his hand in her alive shoulder. "Uhhhh…. Dad?" she looked worried. Then his other arm was holding a needle. Her eyes widened and struggled to get away. Seiji was trying to pull Anna free, but was knocked out by Eric's attack. Anna was too busy being terrified to fight back.

"Anna, before you join us. I must let you know; your father is dead. I killed him when he left to use the bathroom." he said before jabbing her in the eye with the shot. Then she stopped moving, completely stopped. Her eye was solid red and she looked like a robot. "Your new name is Red. You are tough and are not afraid of anything. Now get up and kill that boy."

Suddenly a fireball hit Eric and he exploded with a loud explosion. Logan jumped down and grabbed Anna, "Listen to me, you will only use that power to kill extremely tough enemies, understand?"

All she did was nod and Logan lifted her and Seiji up. Then he started to bring fire to his feet and start flying up. Logan was flying in a part of the forest no one knew about, his hideout. "Ah, here it is." he smirked and kicked opened the door. "You guys have the honor of keeping me company! I used to live alone." Walking to the bed he set them down. "I best be going to bed, too." then jumped on the top bed, "Night."

The next morning, he woke up early and saw Anna wide awake. "Hey, why aren't you asleep?" he asked.

She looked up, eye still red. "Oh, just waking up."

"Your wide awake, now. Tell me why." he raised an eyebrow.

"I think I'm dead."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, my eye is completely solid and red. That's not normal, why did you do this to me?" her breathing became heavy.

"There's a reason I do things. Like your arm and his leg."

"Well then, why!?" she jumped up and screamed, "You ruined mine and Seiji's life! Your monster!" she quickly grabbed the still knocked out boy and threw him out of the door. She dragged him outside to the forest and stopped.

"Anna!" called Logan.

"Awww! I gotta go!" she continued to drag him, but running, through the forest. Logan was still calling for her and didn't stop. Sadly, someone grabbed the girl and left the boy behind.

"Seiji!" he grabbed the boy, who was still knocked out. "When will you wake up?!" Then carried the boy back home forgetting about Anna. Then he walked back to the hideout and sat there for a while with Seiji. It seems that he has a coma and will need to rest for about a week. "Ahhhhhhhh I'm bored! Anna you wanna do something? Anna? Oh crap! I lost her!" he jumped up and locked the door behind him. Logan burst flames under his feet and flew up high enough to see the entire forest. Then he saw someone familiar in a… ship. Anna and Cire. "Nooo!" without thinking, he flew right up towards them but was hit with a cannon ball and fell down to the ground.

He woke up in his room on the ship and saw a certain boy and girl next to him. He grunted as he got up, still in pain from the attack. Logan stood up and saw Cire standing next to the door. "Hey kid. Where are you going with the children? I believe they're mine."

"Shut up! They're my friends and I am looking after them!"

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that, Autarch of Flame." he glared, "What do you want? Treasure? Money? What?"

The Autarch shook his head and glared, "The children. I knew them before you." he tucked one under each arm. "Now, I'll take my leave. Good day, sir!" then opened the window.

"Tch. Well then. You can leave, just give me the girl."

"Nah." then he jumped out. They were free falling until a force pulled Anna away. "Huh? Noooooo!" he was really getting tired of Cire. Before he could turn around something hit him to the ground. "Oww. Seiji?" he put his ear on his chest and heard no heart beat. "What? You can't be dead!" Logan got curious and pulled open his eyes, and he could not believe what he saw. "Seiji, they've infected you, too?" his eye was solid and blue.

He heard a grunt from the boy's lips, "My name is Blue." he did sound quite blue and looked upset.

"Did Cire tell you that?" he asked.

"Yes, my sister is Red and I am Blue."

"No you're not, you're Anna and Seiji." The Autarch looked worried.

"Who are they? I've never heard of them. Plus, She's Red and I'm Blue, duh." Blue got up from Logan's arms, "Well, I guess we should get some rest. I'm sure Red's fine. Let's go." he started walking back to the hideout with Logan following him.

"Well, we're here. Let's get some rest and look for Anna. But, allow me to show you something. I believe you were separated from your friend, correct?"

"You mean Sam? Oh, I'm sure she's fine, right?"

"Well, she just happens to be my sister. As I do work, you can play with her, okay?"

"Yeah, sure."

"I'll go get her, be good and stay here. Lock the door behind me, and do whatever you want. See ya!" he waved good bye and locked the door. Blue sat on the bed and started to read a book, getting completely into it. After an hour, Logan finally came back with Samantha.

"Oh my goodness, Seiji! What happened to you!?" she cried.

"Whoever he is, I'm Blue. I just got reconstructed. No big deal."

"Whatever, I'm just glad to see you're alive!" she hugged him again.

"Alright, visiting time is over. Get to bed. Good and night." then Logan walked off to his top bed. Samantha and Blue slept in the lower bed.

As Logan sat in bed, he thought to himself;

_Have I really become that soft? Well, they are just kids. I can't be too mean, and I hope Anna is okay. Hopefully Cire isn't making he do anything too harsh, what am I saying? Cire is a cruel man and poor girl, she's most likely in pain. I just hope I can find her in time. _

* * *

**I know not as long I as hoped. Just copy and pasting chapters I did, that's all. The Autarch of Flame came from Youtube.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Desert

**Did you enjoy the last chapter? Enjoy this one! **

* * *

Chapter 5

The Desert

Cire grabbed the wheel. "Cire, where are we going?" asked the co-pilot.

"Red's first mission; Desert." he responded without looking.

He snickered, "What? In Agrabah?" then was silently laughing.

"Yeah, sure. Just take the wheel, I have to insert something on Red."

"Okay." Cire left to his office and closed the door. He grabbed a chip and insert in into her neck. This would shock her if she did anything wrong.

A few hours passed by when they finally landed. Cire stepped outside of the door and saw a man with an impatient face. "About time you got here. Is that my partner?"

"Yes, she might not be the best listener, but if you threatened to hurt her brother, I'm sure she'll listen."

"Whatever, just give me the stupid girl already!" Cire threw the girl, "Here's the remote, shock her if she gets out of hand." then handed him the remote before heading inside.

The man had very dark blue hair with red eyes, he was wearing a ripped shirt with sweat pants. He wasn't very buff, but he wasn't skinny. He looked at her, "Wake up, stupid girl!" he stabbed the button and she was in shocks for mild seconds. That woke her up with a shriek.

"Wha? Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Al. And you are going to do what I say or else." he glared.

She glared back, "Or else what?"

"What attitude! Watch your mouth, or else I'll hurt your brother!"

That seemed to make her eyes widened, "No! Don't hurt him! I'll listen!" She was begging.

"You're damn right you'll listen to me! Or else! Now, you are my fake daughter when we are around people, got it?"

She nodded, but with the man being so cruel he zapped her. "Ahhh!" Red shrieked as she was shocked. "Why did you do that?" but with her responding he shocked her again.

"Listen good! You will do as I say. You are not allowed to talk, laugh, or do anything else, but breathe, unless I say so, got it?"

She didn't dare nod fearing the shock would happen again. Red only shuddered at the sight of the remote.

"Good. now let's get going." Al started walking with Red though the hot desert. They reached a town. Al lead Red to an apartment and told her to stay there and left, but not before shocking her. When he came back he handed her some new clothes, "Here, you'll look more like the people here. From now on, this is our room."

The outfit was a big red shirt that stopped above her knees with a pair of boots. "Uhh...Isn't this a little too short?" she asked forgetting about the no-talking rule he told her.

"This is what the girls wear and no talking!" he zapped her again, "Ugh! How long are you going to stay unconscious? Stupid girl!" she snapped out of it and stood back up. "Now let's get going!" he grabbed her hand and walked out the door. They stopped in front of a camel and Al threw her on it then jumped on it, "Alright, here's what's gonna happen; you and I go to the Sacred Ruins and you try to find the sacred treasure. The Jade diamond, now if we fail, then we start over the next day. Got that?" Red nodded, "Good."

The ruins looked very beaten up and old. _Is this what missions are going to be like? Aww… _ Her train of thought was broken when Al shocked her. "Hey! No daydreaming on the job, move!" he pushed her towards the door and she walked in.

As Red walked around the ruins she noticed many things that caught her eye, like a mirror. She looked at it raising an eyebrow, thinking; _Is that what I look like? Hmm… There's something missing, like a look on my face. Isn't it a smile? What does a smile look like again? In fact, what is a smile? _

She continued to walk down only to find a door in her way. Knowing the door was stuck, she kicked it hard with her knee. Sadly, she cracked it a little. "Owwww! That hurts!" she rubbed it helplessly, eyes watering with tears. After a few minutes of sniffing, she burst into tears from the pain. "Owwwww! I better break this door open." gently setting her leg down, she transformed her arm into a cannon and launched through the door. Red walked in and saw a beautiful diamond sitting on a tile of rock. "The Jade Diamond!"

Stepping back, she used the gravity puller with her arm and held the diamond. She ran back to the exit and went to Al. "Good work, child. You aren't as bad as I thought you were. Let's get going, it's late." she jumped on the camel and sat there the ride home, which was a bit bumpy with monsters. When they reached the apartment Al shocked her, "You could've done faster." then jumped on the bed, "Get some sleep!"

Scared, Red climbed on the bed and and laid down. Late in the night, she noticed Al was getting up, squinting her eyes to make it look as if she was asleep. Al walked out of the room and closing the door. Red quietly got up from her bed and tip-toed on the floor, opening the door. Then slowly walked outside and stayed behind a wall looking to see Al on a phone. "Huh?" she said quietly.

"Yes yes, she is doing very good right now, but she is breaking some of my rules. Yes, I understand. She bought back the diamond and now she needs the idol. I'll make sure she get's it before next week. Bye." as Al hung up, Red quickly ran to the room and jumped on the bed, pulling the covers over her head. Then the door opened, the first thing Al did was look at Red for a while, then shouted, "Stupid girl! You were supposed to be asleep!" he shocked her three times until she was crying but not too loud. "Ah, shut up! And go to sleep!" Al jumped on the bed. Red cried herself to sleep and her knee felt a million times better but still in slight pain.

_"Mom! My knee hurts!" Anna yelled while crying._

_Amber looked at the child's knee and tied an ice pack on it. "There there, Anna. It's alright. Doesn't it feel better now?" she softly cooed to the girl. Anna nodded and laid down on the bed sniffing from the pain. "Get some sleep, for your knee."_

_"Okay, mom." then drifted off to sleep. _

As Red remembered the memory she thought to herself, was she really this girl named Anna? Her train of thought was stopped as she fell asleep again. She was really tired and her knee didn't hurt anymore but she made sure that it was fine.

Al woke up early and walked out the door. He sat outside and called Cire, "Yes, Al?"

"Sorry to disturb you this early, but I'm wondering if Red will remember her real self. Can she? Will Anna come back to take her body from Red?"

"Anna and Red are the same people, but with different lives. I made sure she wouldn't remember anything from her past. She is a robot, isn't she?"

"Shes reconstructed, not a robot. Red is still part human and can still have emotions."

"Yes, that is true. I made sure that she will not remember after that eye injection."

"Yes I do."

"Oh, one more thing for Red to do after she picks up the idol, I need her to deliver some presents to the townspeople of Family Village."

"What is it, Cire?"

"They are TV's that hypnotize the people and making that village my empire!"

"What's in it for me?" Al was sounding greedy.

"How much money do you want to be paid. sir?"

AL smiled evily, "A lot of money, Cire."

"Done! Now, wake her up to get the idol."

"Alright Cire." Red has secretly been listening to the conversation, but as Al stood up she quickly and quietly ran to the room and jumped on the bed, pulling the covers on her. Al came in and shocked her. "Wake up, stupid girl! Today you're getting the Sacred Idol of Death, get going!" he grabbed her arm and dragged her on the camel. They stopped by a restaurant. They sat down and Al leaned over to Red, "Like I said yesterday, you are my fake daughter, got it?"

"Uhh, yes dad?" she really hated him, and did not want to call him dad. But she did it anyway, fearing for herself but Seiji more. The cruel man would hurt Seiji if she did not do as told.

"Do a better job on acting. You have any money on you?"

Red took out a sack of money she kept in her boots. She found it in the Sacred Ruins the other day and thought it would be okay to take it. "Here."

Al took it and wrote down an order for their meal. The maid came back with breakfast. Red turned her hand into a fork and ate. After the meal, she changed her hand back to normal. The waitress came back with the check book and looked at Red, "What a cute girl you have there. "

"Yes she is. Here is the money, come on little Red." he grabbed her hand and left the restaurant. "Good job not screwing up. Let's go." they jumped on the camel and rode on the trail. It was a long way there and it was even longer with giant lizards, moving cacti and other monsters in the way. When they got closer to the temple, holding The Sacred Idol of Death, a monster appeared at the door. It looked like a sand wolf blocking the way, growling at their uninvited appearance. "Ugh! A sand wolf. Red, go kill it." Al dragged her of the camel and threw her on the sand.

The sand wolf took a charge at her and she dodged, then turned her arm into a cannon. The animal kept charging at her and missing as she dodged. Getting fed up with it, she shot it, not caring if she got hurt and it exploded sending sand flying everywhere. But that wasn't it, it reformed back into a sand wolf again. Red though of the idea to shoot water at it. The animal hardens and she shot it with her arm cannon. It exploded everywhere. The sand blocks landed on Al's face.. "Ow! Stupid girl!" he shocked her, "That was too long. Now go get the Idol, it's shaped like a hand with a knife. Go!"

On the spot, she left to the door and walked in. The temple had a lot of treasure and she saw a mirror. _A mirror again? _ She smirked and walked to the mirror, she made her eye spin around and spoke, "Hi look at me! I'm Al. I'm too lazy to do any work! Because I'm stupid!" she smiled. Then looked at the mirror again. "_Ha! Just look at my curved mouth, it looks so weird." _

_"Yeah, it kind of does look weird, huh?" said a voice. _

_Red jumped, "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Anna, I got trapped in your head and can't get out. I'm so glad you can hear me, Red."_

_She didn't question how she knew her name was Red since she was in her head, "Okay, as soon as I finish this mission I will get you out. Okay?"_

_The voice laughed, "Okay! Thank you, Red. Um, do you want to be my friend?"_

_"Of course! Don't worry, I'm not going to break my promise. Now I have to go, bye, okay?" _

_"Bye. Good luck." _

Red walked away from the mirror and saw the idol sitting on the floor. She stepped back until it was barely in sight, she pulled out her gravity power and pulled the idol. The ceiling started to fall to the ground and she just barely grabbed it before a rock would've smashed it.

Red quickly ran out to the exit before it fell apart. Al knew this would happen so he shocked her once. "Stupid girl! That could've been faster! Let's go." They went back to the room and Al told her to stay there, of course she didn't listen. As soon as Al left, she followed and eyed dropped on their phone call.

"Yes, she is doing fine. We have the idol." Al said proudly as if he was getting the award.

"Good, now burn it."

Al's eyes went wide, "What!"

"Yes, burn it. That is very dangerous. Anyone who touched the idol dies instantly, that is why Red's arm is fake."

Red was using secret hearing to hear Cire's voice, she gasped. Now she knew why Logan had reconstructed her, to protect her. She felt bad for yelling at him, but what's done is done. She looked sad and was about to walk away when she heard something that caught her attention.

"Then why couldn't you reconstruct my arm?"

_Who want to be reconstructed? That was a stupid Idea, and a good chance of killing part of your body. But having an arm cannon and a led rocket was worth nearly killing yourself, then I don't know what to say about people._

"No, Al, that is risky for your life."

_Called it. _

"I-I don't know what to say." he said. His eyes filled with displease. "Fine, I'll let her burn it." Red quickly tried to run but felt a giant hand grab her shoulder.

She laughed nervously, "Hi, Al." Red was caught, and was close to tears as she feared she would be shocked ten times.

"Excuse me, stupid girl. Why aren't you in the room?" he sounded determined to kill her. His free hand gently tapped the remote button. When she didn't reply he shocked her two times, "I'm looking for an answer! Well?!" She stayed silent. "That's it!" he shocked her eight times. "You disobeyed me by leaving the room, then you ezed dropped and then you won't answer me! What is wrong with you!?" Red was crying loudly from pain of the shock.

Al had no right to electrocute her, for Red was only six years old. Al was abusing her with shocking her and threatening to hurt or kill Seiji. Red was kidnapped, abused and threatened in the matter of only a week. Red did understand right from wrong, but kidnapping and abuse is no exception. This was child abuse to her, Al could be in serious trouble and could go to jail.

"Shut up and burn it!" she held the idol and and blew it up. He grabbed her arm, "We blew it up, bye." hung up the phone. They walked into the bedroom and he kicked her in. She got up and laid down on the bed pulling the covers over her. "Shut up and get some sleep!" he jumped on the bed muting the child's cries. She soon cried herself to sleep, but as Red was asleep she wondered why she cared about Seiji's safety.

* * *

**Al is an asshole isn't he? Poor baby Red... Well, I loved to write when I was a kid, the only reason I was a 3.99 student...**


	6. Chapter 6 Rose!

**Did you enjoy the last chapter? Enjoy this one! Now we are at my best creation, the title of the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Rose Bealitane

"Okay, Seiji," Said Logan as they were eating breakfast, "Just try to remember who you are." he sat down with his arms crossed.

Blue just sighed, "If I'm really Seiji then why can't I remember?"

Samantha spoke up, "Maybe because they brainwashed you." she stood up to wash her's and Blue's bowl in the sink.

Logan stated, "She's right. That's what they did to Anna. So you need to turn back to Seiji and Anna, that's who you are. They were reconstructed, injected and brainwashed. ROD killed their parents, you and them are so young. You're six."

Blue just looked shocked; was the ROD really that dark to reconstruct them, inject them, and brainwash them. "But something jabbed me into Seiji's eye, and I became him."

Samantha started to talk again, "Then, if we can get Seiji and Anna back to normal, where are Red and Blue going to go? Are they just going to be restless souls, or just disappear?" she looked worried.

Logan thought for a moment, "Well, we can always go to the church and ask for help."

"But what about your reputation, Mr. Autarch of Flame?" she set her hands to the side after she wiped them with a rag.

He smiled, "I'll change, you too Seiji. You look like you're part of the guys. Change into a kimono, like Sam." Logan got up and walked in another room. Samantha handed him a pair of clothes for him to wear. They looked like twins, both wearing the same clothes. Logan came out, wearing a shirt and shorts, stating that today was the River Festival and they were going to it to see if Seiji would remember who he really was.

"The River Festival? I think I've been there before, haven't I?" Samantha asked.

"Of course, we always would go there when you were little." Logan replied. He opened the door for them, "Let's go." They walked outside to the forest trail. As they walked Blue kept asking about Seiji and who he was. "Hate to break it for ya, but you're just a reconstructed kid. Seiji is really the shell you're in, you weren't meant to be in this world."

"So, I'm not supposed to exist. Why would anyone just?" he was cut off by Logan.

"Hey, its not like I want you to die, I'm just going to find a body for you and Red." he sniffed the air, "You smell something funny?" he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Samantha scream. "Sam? What is it?"

"Death!" cried Samantha as she put her fingers together and a dark purple beam shot out. The beam hit a monster coming from the ground, but it nearly hit Logan by a little. "Oopsie, I guess." she stepped back as Logan towered over her glaring, "Sorry, it was my instinct."

"You are never allowed to shoot aimlessly again." he said. But a zombie climbed from the ground and grabbed his leg.

"Logan!" Samantha shrieked and tried to shoot it off his leg. Blue was kicking the head of the zombie off but the rest of the body pulled Logan in. "Oh No!" they both yelled, "No, come back! Give him back you rotten waste of life!" she was digging at the same place he was pulled. Blue pulled her up from the ground and restrained her from going to dig it up again.

"It's no use! He's gone!" Samantha just glared at the ground. More Zombies started to rise up from the ground and Seiji kicked them while Samantha shot them with different color beams. "Hey, when did you learn magic?"

"Oh, I always knew it. If you were Seiji you would've known." she stated coldly, he looked taken back the turned away, "I'm sorry, Blue. I just really miss him. You're just as important to me as him, got that?" he nodded. "Good. Now let's go."

They were walking through the forest until another zombie came out from the ground, it was a surprisingly pretty girl with blonde hair. She had a red eye and a purple eye, a few pieces of skin missing, and was standing in fear. "Wait wait! Don't kill me! I've come to help you!"

Samantha automatically had her intimidating fingers up aiming for her. "What makes me think I'll trust you?"

The zombie glared at them, "Well if you don't let me help you, then I'll kill you. Wake up!" a handful of zombies woke up from the ground and stood around her. She looked ready to eat something. "Now, work with me and you may get your precious brother back."

Blue though it would be wise not to try to fight, there were too many of them. "Let's not bother, there's too many, just trust her." Samantha agreed and slightly lowered her fingers.

"Good, now go to sleep, you stupid zombies!" she yelled. "Oh, my name is Rose Bealitane, born in 1946 killed in 1960." she said it proudly as she twirled her blonde hair. "Now, you have to do exactly what I say or he's dead meat."

Samantha asked her in a tone that Rose was not pleased with, "Why can't you just tell them to let him go if you can control zombies?"

"Well, they don't listen to their princess, only their queen! Let's go and don't make a sound." she cast a hole above their feet and feel in. As they fell Samantha was holding her mouth so she couldn't scream, while Rose grabbed Blue's mouth. "Geez, blonde! Do I have to grab your mouth, too?"

Samantha shot back at her, "I'm afraid of heights! How do you do this?"

"We do it all the time. And get ready to land!" Rose landed on her feet without trying while holding Blue. Samantha fell on her arm and dislocate it. She whimpered at the pain and started at Rose. "I said get ready! Here, hand me your arm." Rose gently picked it and snapped it back into place.

"Ow! That hurt!" Samantha screamed.

"Hey! I told you to be quiet!"

The younger blonde replied, "Well, excuse me princess!"

"Are you serious? Whatever, come here, you too kid." They walked over to her, "Cover your mouths tightly, trust me. You'll look more like us." They did as told and Rose grabbed Samantha's arm first, "You're going first since you're older." She nodded and Rose pinched her skin. She ripped a piece of her skin and another, Samantha had silent tears rolling down her face as she ripped off some of her cheek. "Done. Grab his hand and don't let go."

"Is it going to hurt?" Blue asked.

Rose winced and nodded. "Yeah, now cover you mouth." She ripped off pieces of his arm and did her best to be careful around his blue solid eye. His eye widened and had a river coming out of his eyes. "Done. I bet they'll really think you're dead because of your eye and leg. You're not the only one like that, let's go. Wipe away the tears." The trio walked down the path to the door and met the guards.

"Princess, have you found other dead children for your school?" asked the first guard.

"Uh, yeah. Why don't you cut your hair, you look like a girl. Are you a girl or what, but you kind of look like a boy." she crossed her arms.

"I'm a boy. I'm sorry princess, but because of that comment, they are not allowed in" he joked, but Rose took it the wrong way.

"Well, I'll just have to make you a girl then, won't I?" she yelled.

Both soldiers looked scared at her threat, when she says she'll do it, she'll do it.

"Yes ma'm!" both said and opened the gate.

The trio walked and Blue spoke up "Eww. That's gross, Rose."

Rose smirked, "I have my ways. Oh and what are your names?"

Samantha spoke up, "I'm Samantha, but Sam is just fine. This is Seiji or Blue, two different people. Uh, here let me explain, if I tell you the whole story, you'll know his name." She smiled weakly.

"Humor me, tell me later. There's a meeting coming on, follow." two kids and one dead preteen were walking around in the castle taking a turn where there's a turn coming up to a door. There were two empty seats each on one side of Rose's throne and they took them. Alight, you can tell me." getting comfortable and crossing her legs. Sadly, Blue scooted to the edge of the ledge and sat down. "What's wrong, kid?" Rose asked.

"Nothing." he replied, "Continue, Sam."

"Well," Samantha began. "It goes like this, it all started a week and four days ago. He had a sister whose name is Anna and his name is Seiji, their mother died, they got kidnapped, reconstructed, father died, and a new human's soul is trapped in their bodies controlling them. I bet that that Anna and Seiji are still in their or somewhere in the world, but their current names are Red and Blue. Got it?"

Rose eyes were wide and she looked confused, "Ugh, this gives me a headache, but I know what you're trying to say. So, your name is Blue, huh? Well, if you want your own body, just ask me."

He jumped up and came over to Rose, "You know where my body is?!" he was smiling ear to ear.

Rose couldn't break his heart and just replied, "How old were you before your soul was taken? And what did you look like?"

"Um, I was seven and had long blue hair to my shoulders. My master made my hair this long, oh, I was a little ninja with two swords."

"What did Red look like?" she asked.

" She was six and kinda tall. Very long red hair to her back and in a ponytail. She was a thief with an awesome outfit."

"Did she have a red shirt dress with a gold belt, a black cape and a wand?" Rose asked.

"Yes! How'd you know?"

"My brother has them in his room to eat later. Come on, let's go get them." They walked out from the back and to her brother's room and saw the two bodies. She told them to stay as she got the bodies, and came out. They walked to her room and went into the escape hole, climbing up to the surface.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Rose!" said Samantha, then looked at her with sad eyes, "Sorry I was so mean to you. Thanks for your help!"

Rose raised an eyebrow, "That's not what I was supposed to help you on, remember, Logan?!"

The young blonde's eye grew big, "What?! How did we forget him!?"

"Don't worry about him, I'll get him for ya. Just go to your place and I'll meet you there." she jumped into the hole and closed it.

"Let's go and find a way to the house." Blue said as he picked up the bag with the bodies, they were light. "Where do we go?"

"This way, Blue. Follow me." the walk was long but they were going the right way to the house. When they were about to go in a large snake monster grabbed the bag and ate it. "Dang! He's got our stuff, come on!" they ran after it and Samantha wasted no time charging light beams at it while Blue was kicking it causing bruises on its scales and skin. It dug under the ground but still left a trail of where it's going, Samantha covered her fist with magic, brought it high in the air, while riding on the moving trail, and smashed it on the ground, hard causing it to screech in pain. With Blue jumping behind it, he stomped his foot on it's peeking tail stopping it from moving.

Samantha slashed beams at its face and it's tail came out of Blue's grip and threw him at a tree. He got back up and jumped in the air, flying with his fake leg. He stomped on its tail making it stop again. Samantha had just about enough fighting it and flew up into the air. She got her body covered in magic still flying up high as the snake's head jolted up into the air trying to escape Blue's grip.

Samantha stop as she was barely able to see the ground. She grew pink wings and was flying at blinding speed going through the snake's neck. After a few seconds the head fell off , but grew a new one. It dug into the ground leaving the bag. Blue lifted up his foot and ran over to Samantha, "That was awesome! How did you do that?!"

"Uh, magic. It wasn't that cool." she looked the other way.

Blue, still smiling, said, "Yes it was! I could never do that!"

Samantha smiled sheepishly, "Well, I couldn't have done it if you didn't hold him down."

"Is it my strength or was he _easy_ to hold down?" he asked looking down at his feet.

"Its your foot, full of power. You should use it more, by the way we should go home." she picked up the bag and walked with him to the house. Blue jumped on the bed while Samantha opened it to see two bodies. "Oh my gosh. You guys are so cute!" she hugged the dead body tightly.

"Eww, we're dead! Sam, let go of me or him or whatever the heck you want to call him or me, whatever! Just let it go!" he pulled the body away from her as she hung on. They were having a tug-a-war fight. Blue won but Samantha gabbed Red's real body and hugged it. "You know what? I give up, hug them until they live! Hug them to life!"

She picked them both up and hugged them. Blue made a sour face, and raised an eyebrow. "You know, you're really smart for a seven year old."

"I had a strict trainer. I don't know about you, but I'm taking a nap until Rose gets here." he jumped on the bed crossing his arms and legs. She fixed the ripped skin and scars back to normal and new again. Samantha smiled, almost forgetting that Blue was in Seiji's body.

* * *

**You just gotta love Rose, she is based off Kumatora.**


	7. Chapter 7 The Queen

**Did you enjoy the last chapter? Enjoy this one! We just gotta deal with our next bitch, now!**

* * *

Chapter 6

The Queen

Rose landed gently on her feet as she fell just leaving them. She continued to walk down the path before seeing her brother walking down the hall in anger. "What's wrong?" she asked as if she didn't know what happened.

"Someone has stolen my dinner! Call the guards, I want that person dead on my dinner plate. Now leave, sister! I am bitter and silence will only make my day better!" With a huff he slammed the door to his room.

"Guards! Come here!" she called.

They came over to her as told, "Yes, princess?"

"Someone has stolen my brother's dinner and took it somewhere. Call a meeting or something. When you find him or her, have them dead on my brother's plate."

"Uh, yes ma'am." they went off to the Queen's room.

"Alright, let's go find Logan, where is he?" she took a turn whenever there was a turn. She ended back to the gate and tried again but ended up back to the rooms. "Stupid tunnels!" she yelled, stomping her feet. She did it again and skipped a few turns on the way, the auditorium, just where she needed to go. Taking the door closest to her she saw another door and walked in. After a continues amount of doors she found one locked. Sighing, she used her nail to unlock it and open.

Rose walked in a saw a boy tied to a chair, looking depressed. He looked up to see Rose. "Go on, eat me." then turned his face down. He had bruises on his face and arms, his clothes were ripped and torn. He looked back up at her and yelled, "Come on, give me the best you got! Screw it, just eat me."

Rose knelt down to him, "Who did this to you?" she asked worried. Many zombies held poisons or venom in their foaming mouths, causing the alive to die. Hopefully this wasn't Logan, or was it.

"Some guy dressed in black, with sunglasses." he said.

"My brother! Don't worry, I'll get you out of there. Hey is your name Logan?" she asked while loosening him.

He looked up at her with surprise, "Wha, how did you know?"

Rose smiled, "Samantha and Blue told me. Don't worry, I'll get you home." she finished untying him and helped him up. Logan's leg was broken and the other had bruises. She carried him on her back, while on her hands and knees, taking a turn. Luckily the song she was playing in her head had the right beat to crawl in. As soon as the beat stopped, a zombie walked by or ran and she would continue through the trail.

Finally making it to her room, she opened the escape pod. Just as she was about to walk in a loud crumble sounded outside of her room. Thinking fast, Rose put Logan in the pod with medicine and pushed the button. It shot up the ground and away from her.

Rose picked up her staff and kicked open the door. Outside the large hallway was a large snake. She rolled her eyes as all of the guards were flung off the snake, same with her brother. Rose jumped and did a backflip kicking the snake's scales off. With a screech, it swung its tail at her but she dodged casting bright light on her staff flipping it around her making it go brighter. She was going faster and brighter dodging the snake's attempts to attack her.

"Die!" a blast of light shot from her staff to the snake, causing it to explode. As she landed she cried, "Yes!" Her victory stopped as a hand gripped her shoulder, it was the queen.

"Rose Bealitane, in my room." she glared at the girl and walked into her chambers.

"In her room my butt." but she still walked in. Rose noticed the queen looking at a mirror. "Yes my queen?"

"Rose Bealitane, why must you do something so dangerous? Killing a snake, how dare you!" he eyes turned red glaring at Rose.

She glared back, "It's my job to protect every dead thing, its my destiny calling for me to be a leader. How can I be a good queen if I can't protect the zombies? Besides, that was my chance to shine."

"Silence you fool! I will never leave this place! I am queen forever, and you will forever be a princess! Understand?"

"It could've eaten you if I wasn't there to kill it! Be great full!"

The queens jaw opened and her scars from the war were now visible. "Now watch your tone, there. You do not know who you're dealing with. I want you to be safe from any kind of evil that lurks the empire, understand?" It was this kind of tone that made Rose feel small and have her beg for forgiveness. But not this time, she was going to put her foot down and tell her how she really felt.

"No. I will not do what you say again! You. You have always hated me and you do nothing but abuse me and the zombies. I've had enough of this crap! I'd rather be down there than stuff here for another half of a generation with you! I can't stand you! You never even said thank you when I saved your life as a zombie a bunch of times! Get me out of here!" she grabbed her head and stomped her feet. "If being a zombie princess means I have to abuse the life and dead, then I don't want any part of it. I have friends up there who at least like me, unlike you!"

The queen just stared at her then glared, "If that's how you really feel about me then why don't I put you to Hades. Where you want to be and so belong!" she grabbed Rose's arm and dragged it to the mirror opening the portal. "Then so be it!" she tossed Rose into the mirror making her scream. "Be gone, stupid girl." then walked away.

She sat down at a different mirror combing her black hair into a bun, put on a crown and walked out. The queen saw how many soldiers were on the ground and saw the prince, she ran over to him and embraced him. "Gage! Are you okay, my dear?"

"Queen Vanessa? It hurts. Where's Rose?" he asked sitting up.

Queen Vanessa burst into fake tears, "Oh my! She's been, she's gone! Rose my dear, has. She risked her life to save us all and now she's actually dead! Oh my dear child, gone forever!"

"Oh no! Rose, my little sister tried to save me? Why couldn't it have been me? Oh Rose." he had tears going down his face as well.

The news about Rose soon was told and everybody was crying. "My people, do not cry, I will take her role as both queen and princess, but she is now in a better place. Please dismiss." She smiled to herself as she knew she had twice as much power over the empire as she did now, everyone would listen to her.

Queen Vanessa proudly walked into her quarters and stared into the mirror with a wicked smile, "Hope you like it there, princess! Hahahaha!" Now, the cold hearted woman tapped on the glass and cracked it. "Cracked, just like you, princess. Hahahaha! Oh, I crack myself up! Not like the crack you are, but like. Wait? Who am I even talking to?" she walked away to the door with the mirror and sent it up to the surface. "Bye bye."

The prince sat down on his bed, tears still falling from his face. Why did he have to yell at his sister for something so stupid, no dinner would make him forget about his younger sister's death. He spoke to himself in a small tone, "Why did she have to die? Why couldn't I have helped her. But how could she have died so easily…? Wait. Rose wouldn't die that easily, it's just a snake. She had a freaking staff for crap's sake! For the love of elemental hero! Why was I so stupid, this is Rose! She wouldn't just leave, I'm going to confront the queen, now!"

He nearly jumped out of his skin when the queen peaked in her face, "My dear, I know how much you miss Rose and I" she was cut off by Gage yelling.

"You!" he pointed an accusing finger at her.

She batted her eyes, "Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Really? Me?"

"Shut up! You! You killed Rose! I know you did it, and you never liked her very much! You heartless feminine! How could you! I hate you."

Queen Vanessa had just about enough of being hated, she simply grabbed his arm and jumped up into the surface. She squeezed his cheeks forcing him to look at her, "Listen here, little boy. She is not dead, rather being punished by snap talking to me like you did. Rose is in that mirror forever, now you are banished from the Zombie grounds!"

Gage glared, "Good! I didn't like you either! I'd rather spend a day in."

"Don't even say it, Gage. You make me sick, you have the same ugly face as Rose. Be gone you waste of air!" she pushed him on the ground and sank back in the empire.

The first thing Gage did was quickly go back to pack his and his sister's stuff in a bag. Then picked up the mirror with her frightened face, "It's okay, Rose. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you, okay?" Rose nodded and they continued the path, unaware where it is going.

* * *

**Now you hate the queen. Luckily its short so you won't have to see Rose suffer anymore.**


	8. Chapter 8 Soul Switcher

**Did you enjoy the last chapter? Enjoy this one!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Soul Switcher

Red was still asleep with tears falling from her face. Al had just been on another phone call with Cire about being nicer to her, Al was having a hard time thinking of ways not to become too soft. Instead, he shook her awake with his big hand. "Hey, stupid girl. Get up, today we leave and go to Family Village."

She groaned and picked herself up from the bed, shaking from the shock. Red dragged her feet on the ground to the door, "Alright, let's go."

Al restrained from doing a two shock but did one instead, he had to be nicer. He grabbed the bag and told her get on the camel. They were going down the hot desert when they stopped at the station. Al was buying the tickets while Red was saying bye with the camel as some people were taking it away, "Bye, see you later."

"Alright stu, I mean Red. Let's go." they boarded the train taking them to Family Village. It was a two hour ride there, meanwhile, Red was drawing pictures of …Amber, Eric and Seiji. She didn't know who she was, but a voice was telling her she was someone who really loved you. Red heard the voice crying and she got worried.

"_What's wrong?"_

_ The voice responded, "I miss her so much, she was my mom and my dad is gone too! Why did it have to be this way?"_

_ Red just wanted to embrace her, "It's okay, don't worry, friend. Hey, if you want a nickname, I'll happy to give you one. How about, Amber?"_

_ The voice continued to cry, "It hurts to know I will never be able to see them again! My mommy, my daddy, and my brother! They're gone!" she started to scream and cry. _

_ Red stated, "No, I'll be with you. And all your friends and other family members. When we get to Family Village, I'll find you a body. Promise." _

_The voice stopped crying loudly, "T-thank you. You- I love you like a sister, Red. Please don't leave me."_

_"I love you, too. Anna. We'll be together forever." _

_"Thank you so much, sister. When can I take over? It is my body."_

_"Oops! I forgot, I guess we'll find my body, hehe!"_

_"You know, Al is being a lot nicer."_

_"Maybe he just stopped being so mean, huh? Oh well. I guess he's not so stupid after all." The sound of Anna's laughter filled her heart with happiness. _

Al stared at the child and her work of art. Strange how Al was not shocking her, for some reason he felt not to be so hard on her. Not because of the phone call, but something told him to be nice. He shook the thoughts out of his head and shocked her. "We're here, stupid girl. Get out." he grabbed her arm and walked out of the train. "I'm taking the day off, you go do whatever you want, at midnight find a tent." Red ran to the forest, wondering if Logan was there.

Instead, she saw the house and walked in. Blue jumped up at the sight of his sister. "Red! I found our bodies and new friends. Look, this is Gage."

"That's great! Hi, Gage, I'm Red!" she looked in the mirror seeing Rose, "Hello, who are you?"

"That's who found our bodies, Rose. Logan is in bed, Samantha is setting up the soul switcher, and Gage and I are trying to figure out how to get Rose out of there. All we know is that Seiji is still in me, how about you?"

Red smiled, "Yup!" then embraced Gage with a smile.

"Hey, you're pretty cute! Is this Red or Anna?" Gage asked.

Samantha answered walking back into the room with a handful of candles setting them, in a circle around the bodies, "That's Anna, the bodies in the circle are them. Now, if all else fails you will at least have your own bodies, are we clear?" All nodded and Blue and Red sat in front of a candle as Samantha spoke the words of the ritual, "Free the souls from the shell that do not belong to them. Bring them to their original body and never in the other. And, switch!"

A red and blue light came out of there chest, causing Anna and Seiji to come back, entered the bodies. All the candles burned out and everything stayed silent.

Seiji broke the silence, "Am I in my body, yet?"

Anna smiled, "Yes you are, and so am I! Thank you, Samantha. Thank you so much!" she hugged her, just like everyone else.

Samantha blushed a little, "Yeah, anything for friends."

Red suddenly frowned and looked at Anna, "Hey, I'm happy and all but, What about Al? Its your body he saw, not mine."

"Huh?" Anna looked down at the ground, "Oh, what about the shocks? I don't even know what to do, I never paid attention."

Red looked smug, "He's working for the RoD, so what if you stop working properly? Then, he'll throw you away, I'm pretty smart ,huh?"

"I'll be so bad, that I get shocked a million times then I can pretend to act weirdly! But, won't that hurt?"

She responded glaring, "_I'm _the one who's getting shocked, you haven't even felt the pain?"

Seiji came in on the conversation, "Not to be rude, but, who is Al?"

"A real jerk is what he is. Al is an abuser who shocks six year olds. Wait! Anna, Seiji! Your eyes are back to normal!"

Seiji touched his eye lightly, "Yeah, you're right. Now how do we trick him?"Anna only smiled and opened a drawer to find a box of colored contacts. She pulled out one red contact and held it up for all to see. "Oh, right."

Gage spoke up holding the mirror, "If anyone forgot me and Rose, how do we get her out? She can't be stuck forever, right?"

Samantha also spoke up, "No, did anyone forget Logan? He's injured! Geez, whatever, Red go outside with Anna and make sure she is doing her work right. At the end of the day, meet us here. Blue and Seiji, help Logan heal. Gage, Rose and I will find a way to get her out of there. Now!" Red nodded and ran with Annaout the door. Blue and Seiji went to the bed and the leftover trio walked out the door.

"Hey Logan!" Blue said, "Nice to meet you, so how ya feeling?"

Logan stared and tried to speak, "Gage is a zombie, and so is Rose."

Seiji jumped, "Wha-what? Z-z-zombie? Oh no!" he burst into tears.

Blue sighed as he now realized that this boy was a cry baby. "Oh, I know. That's how I found my body in the first place."

Logan raised an eyebrow and tapped Seiji's shoulder, "Don't worry, kid. You're not gonna let anything hurt me, right?" he nodded wiping the tears away, "Thanks." he looked at Blue smugly, who glared.

"Whatever, do you need soup or anything? Medicine?" he was pulling things from the bag until he saw his favorite medicine, painkillers. Blue smiled, rattling the bottle "How about these?" Logan's eyes went big as he tried to grab the from him. "Wait wait, you need water to." but was cut off by Logan grabbing the bottle, and gulping down a pill.

"Ahh, much better. Tell me when to wake up." and he closed his eyes.

"Wake up." said Seiji shaking him.

Logan tapped his forehead and pushed him away, "Not now. Let the painkillers knock me out." then closed his eyes again.

"Okay, but I will at least give you an hour before you wake up again, okay?" he saw him already asleep. "Wow those work fast."

"Yeah," said Blue, "Come on. We have a break, let's do something."

Red and Anna ran towards the tent, "Here, wear this earpiece and do exactly as I say. Go" Anna walked in the tent and sat next to Al. "Say hello."

"Hey, Al. How ya doing?" she really didn't know him all that much, but knew he wasn't nice from Red's point of view.

Al responded looking up from his book, "Stupid girl! I told you to come back to this tent at midnight!" he pressed a button to shock he and she whimpered, that was the second most painful thing she had felt. "But if you want to deliver some TV's to the townspeople, go give out three, stat! When you're done don't come back until midnight, now!" he pushed her outside and closed the tent.

Anna stood back up and went up to a box , they were big and would take way too long to do before midnight. She decided to skip it and go to Red, "I don't know how you do it, but I can't. Let's call it a day, it's dawnish right now."

Red nodded, "Alright. Suite yourself." they started to walk to the trail to the forest. When they came back to the house, they were the last to arrive. judging from the looks of things, no progress was made.

"Okay. " Samantha announced, "Let's go to the church to ask for help from God." they all groaned and walked out as Gage carried a mirror and helped a better Logan out the door.

Halfway there, a loud rumble from the floor made them jump. The snake everyone, except Logan, knew came out from the ground, glaring its red eye at them. Most of it was reconstructed and Anna knew where this was coming from. "RoD! It's from RoD! They're same people who reconstructed me and Seiji and killed our parents! They've taken every piece of life they could find and kill it! End it's bad life! It doesn't deserve this, kill it now.!" she was crying silent tears rolling down her face and her fist were balled up.

As soon as she began her speech most of everybody was attacking but her. Gage was shooting arrows in its eye while Samantha and Logan were shooting their elements at it. Blue was at blinding speeds attacking the beast, Red was trying to use her magic for attacks that failed, and Seiji was blocking off the attacks it was aiming for Anna. The snake flung at Samantha and Logan and they shot in the sky, no where to be seen. Then it hit Gage and the mirror into the sky along with Blue and Red.

Seiji saw it going towards Anna as she was just standing there, crying. He ran over to her, taking the blow for her making him fly to the sky. She looked up with big eyes as the snake knocked Seiji, "Noooo! Seiji, please come back!" Anna didn't have anymore time to flee or look as suddenly she was flying. She closed her eyes and continue to fly.

A certain ship landed in the ground with someone walking next to the snake petting it. "Good job, my boy. Now no one can stop my plan from happening."

A soldier came running up to the man, "Commander Cire! I have good news and bad news. I'll tell you the good news."

Cire smiled his wickedly and responded in his Swedish voice, "Okay, tell me."

"Well, the good news is that I found someone who is capable of being second commander. She can do a fine job, her name is Anna, as you already know."

Cire rubbed his chin, "Hmm, good. I can call Al and tell him to give her body back from Red. The bad news?"

"Ahh, yes. Uh… sir. A witch has done the soul switcher and brought Seiji, Anna, Red and Blue to their original bodies. They were able to find the bodies with the help of the zombie princess and prince. And he's more bad news."

Cire face was red with anger but didn't explode, yet. "What? What is the bad news?"

"Our pilot, Logan, is… apart of their group. And he is The Autarch of Flame."

That was it for Cire, he exploded with anger, "What! That little brat! Call Al, inform him, find Anna, Seiji, Blue and Red. When you find that witch and zombies, throw them in the dungeon or reconstruct them. Leave Logan or the Autarch of Flame to me, I'll handle him." the soldier stood there with wide eyes. "Now!"

"Yes, sir!" then ran back into the ship.

Cire turned to the snake, "Good boy, go on home. We'll tell you when we need your help." then walked in the ship and flew off into the air.

* * *

**Yeah! Now everyone is back to normal, haha! What's funnier is that Cire is pissed off at the end.**


	9. Chapter 9 Amber's Ghost & Broken Pieces

**Been a while, I'm sorry for the wait...hehe. To see where I left off when I was younger and didn't keep writing until now I put a *. Enjoy! Minor cursing.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Amber's Ghost & Broken Pieces

Anna woke up in a field of soft grass with red petals falling in her face and butterflies. "Huh? Rose petals?" she saw a net and picked it up trying to catch butterflies. Anna continued to walk around the field exploring. It reminded her of when she and her family went to catch butterflies for their birthday presents. Seiji would always somehow catch a lovely red butterfly for Amber. But her being so kind, she held it and let free it back to its home. Even though he cried, she told him it was a great present and she loved him.

Anna ran around with the net trying to catch butterflies, failing. Amber had always taught her to be gentle and softly walked to it. That's what she did and caught a few, smiling to herself. Anna didn't feel so alone and hopeless knowing that Amber and Eric would always be in her heart and never leave. They were apart of her and could never leave and will never leave them alone without them.

"Anna, come in my arms." said a voice.

"Huh?" she said looking around but saw nobody. Anna sat down thinking about what happened to the others, hoping they're okay and not dead. She laid down on the petal covered field, still raining roses, and drifted to sleep.

"Anna, I miss you." said the voice again.

She woke up, seeing that it was dawn and she was floating above the water. "Wha?" then looked up to see two children and a mother on a boat. The kids were shooting rose petals from a bag. "Mom." The mother looked surprised with tears falling from her face, it was the perfect painting; a mother, two kids on a boat catching rose petals. Anna started to tear up and finally she burst into tears. She missed her mom and dad very much and wished she could somehow be with them.

Anna looked up to see her in the field on the bed of roses. "But I, was. Oh." sniffling, she saw a girl and her father walking down the field playing with each other. They were happily running around playing until they ran too far out of site. "Dad." The perfect moment of a little girl playing with her dad on a field. She burst into tears again burying her face in the petals. She felt two hands on her shoulder and looked up to see her mom and dad.

"Anna, your father and I miss you. Come follow us, please." said the mom as they started to walk away. Anna jumped up and ran after them, no matter how fast she ran, they were always ahead of her.

Anna saw stairs leading to a house and opened the door to see them holding two babies. This was where she was born, in a house in a field. She saw them walk out the back door and she ran after them. Many memories were roaming in the field reminding her how great life was, though Anna kept chasing them. Eventually reaching a cliff her parents floated over it holding out there arms. The child stopped and looked, holding out her arms as well.

With her final breath, Anna ran and jumped up towards them crying, "Don't leave me!"Trying to catch them was a mistake, even though she was close, there was no way to held their hands. After all, they were dead. Anna was free falling, not caring if she hit the ground. She cried as she fell on the soft grass.

"Good night, my dear Anna." then they floated back to Heaven in the sky watching over her as she slept. It was already dark enough for them to see her sleep. Anna opened her eyes a little to see them flying away, she ran towards them not stopping. She started climbing the cliff side falling and falling on her back causing great pain, but still she tried to climb. Anna only made it halfway to see no sign of her parents anywhere, started to climb down. She sat down and pulled her knees to her face, breathing heavily falling asleep.

The next morning she heard terrible singing from a little girl, Anna looked up to see two children playing with parents. "Stop it." she said tired of the illusions that reminded her of her dead parents. "Mom, dad come back." Anna stood up, walked to them and held her hand out. It went through them, she pulled it out in shock. What were they? Hallucinations? Anna saw the mother walking away and she followed.

Anna noticed that she was taking her to a familiar trail, to Family Village. As they were walking there until she stopped, something was terribly wrong. Amber stopped behind a ledge and motioned Anna to come. As soon as she got there Amber put an arm around her, "Stay quiet." Amber walked to the house with Anna following. When she walked into the house, the ghost turned into a ball and flew to her, "Anna, my dear. I have not been put to rest, and my soul is roaming along with your father. Please put to rest with my body."

It was tempting to deny, but she had to. It was the only way to make her happy. "O-okay." with that answer,***** she walked all the to the trail to her mother's grave. Most of the town was grey and many house were destroyed but when she heard voices and hid behind a wall, "Mommy? Who are they?"

"The same people who killed me, you mustn't get caught but if you do. Fight." Anna nodded and had to walk, run and/or tip toe to get by the grave.

Just as she got there a giant solider blocking her way, "Oh no, this thing is not gonna get in my way!" she marched up to it and made her arm a missile launcher, "Take this!" It made a small dent!

Amber's ghost whizzed around her head, "Anna! Don't do this, you can't fight it!"

Anna pushed the ghost away, "You told me to fight my way through."

"I know that, just run past it and put me in my grave."

"Fine!" she tired to run but the thing easily grabbed her by the neck and took her in a cave nearby. Anna struggled until she got out of its grip and quickly ran-the wrong way! Now she was lost and a train light was coming towards her. "I'm dying with you, mommy."

"No you're not, run!" Anna did just that. She ran into enemies and fortunately found a tank that was full of ammo. During the weeks of fighting, Anna has learn to stock ammunition in her arm in case of battle. She saw the monster robot, now she had to fight all by herself. Yay! She snuck behind it and aimed at the back of its head, "Anna, don't shoot yet!" but it was too late. The monster robot woke up and stood to his full height, 10 feet.

"Are you kidding me!?" she saw that it was three times her height and tried to run away but it grabbed her.

"Anna! I told you not to shoot its head!" Amber distracted the monster robot while Anna got away to run. She saw her mom's ghost go into the monster robot and it stopped moving.

"Nice one, mom! I didn't know you could do that!" Anna yelled with excitement.

"Neither did I," said her mom who picked up her daughter by the ear by accident.

She yelped, "Ow!" Anna pulled away from the grip.

"Sorry, let's just get out of here while we can." Anna nodded and they left the area.

With many turns and turns she got to an opening. She saw a house, "You might as well go in. No one's gonna live in there." Indeed it was abandoned and had weeds growing in the door, the child listened to her mother and walked in.

The house was old and when they got to the porch Anna stopped, "Wait mom. I think you should stay out here, what if the monster took its body back?"

"Okay, but if you aren't back in one hour I'm coming in." she was trying to look inside the cannon but pulled away when she felt smoke.

"Thanks mom." With that Anna went inside the house.

* * *

Meanwhile Gage was lying on the ground in pain and saw the mirror in pieces, "Rose!" In desperation, he picked up pieces and tried putting them back into the mirror but they wouldn't go in.

Two kids had landed with him, Blue and Red, they saw him frantically put the pieces in the mirror and ran to him. "Gage?" Red asked in concern.

"What do you want?" tears were rolling on his face, "What do you need from me at this moment...?"

Blue picked up a piece and saw no face inside, "When is Rose coming back?"

"I-" he began wiping his tears away, "I don't know, kid."

Blue yawned grabbed a long strip of green grass and poked a hole in the mirror, Gage was wondering what he was doing and saw it. The boy was holding a necklace with the mirror and grass strip. He put it on Gage's neck and smiled, "Here you go, Gage! You're together with your sister!"

Red was holding a mirror and her hair started to glow a light red with sparkles, and singing softly-

"Bring back what once was mine,

Bring back what once was mine.

Bring back what once was mine,

Bring back what once was mine."

Eventually it didn't do anything then Red yelled out, "BRING IT BACK!"

Suddenly a small green ball of light came out of the mirror case and body formed. It fell on the ground with her face first and a very pissed off Rose grabbed Red on the collar and started shaking her, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!? I FELL DOWN SO HARD I THOUGHT I MADE A CRATER!"

Blue freaked out and grabbed her arm away, "Don't hurt her, she's really bad at magic!"

Rose dropped her on the ground, "Well, I hope she knows that this Rose isn't the real Rose that you're looking for."

Gage shot up, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that this is only a hologram she's making," Rose put a hand through her neck and pretended to choke herself.

"Rose! Holy shi-" he looked at the kids,"I mean shiz!"

Rose laughed then when serious, "Look, you should know something..."

"Which is?" Blue asked sharpening his two swords while Red accidentally killed a flower with her magic and was brooding over it.

"I'll tell you later, look we need to go find Seiji and Samantha."

"Sure," said Gage, "but what about Anna and Logan."

"Pttfff!" Rose then smirked as spit went flying everywhere, "They can handle themselves, and I'm sure that they will find us anyway. I mean, Logan IS the Autarch of Flame after all!" She stood up and looked at the mirror and spoke softly to herself, "The Queen thought she could trap me in here?"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just making noise." she said in a small sigh. The the got up and started to walk to the rail of the bay, maybe they fell in the sand or somewhere nearby. But they were much far away than there were, for it would take days to be where they are and they're going the opposite direction. Right now, they should just turn around before something bad happens.

* * *

**How is it? Was it good enough that you won't be mad at me for the wait? Please don't be mad! Its dying...the only way to save it. Is to review just once. **


	10. Chapter 10 Mr Saturns and Eight Melodie

**Yo! It's been a while, a long one, so you'll finally get to see your favorite pink noses! I don't own anything but this story! I must mention that the twins have a braid and Rose are British.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Mr. Saturns and Eight Melodies

Anna slowly walked into the old house, then the door suddenly closed behind her. She jumped, but continued. In the house was a hole and a ladder which she climbed. At the bottom she heard voices. Anna followed and saw a village! She thought it was cute that the houses had bows on them. "How cute is that, mom?" then realized that she was alone. "Oh, right...I'm alone"

Anna saw a pond for her to drink; she walked to - oof! She looked down to see a pink-nosed creature with a bow - "Awww, who's a cute little thing?" she asked, finally smiling.

"Mr. Saturn! Boing Boing," said Mr. Saturn. Anna squealed from its "Boing Boing". "Welcome to Saturn Valley. Ding ding!"

"It's awesome! What else is here at SV?" Anna asked, closing her hanging jaw.

The Mr. Saturn replied, "Hot spring." Anna's jaw dropped again. "Hot spring?! You just brought me to paradise!" she picked him up like a stuffed toy toward the ladder.

Amber waited long enough; Anna would be back by the end of this year! 201X to be exact. She got out of her shell and slipped through the door and slammed it. Amber saw the hole and ladder, but flew deep down to what looked like a village. "Anna! Where are you?!" she cried.

"Did you hear about master Anna yet? Boing Boing!" asked the pink nose. Amber quietly listened, _Master Anna? Whatever._

"Yeah! She finds us cute cute!" said the other, jumping. "She's at hot spring. Ding!"

Hot spring, eh? Amber thought, but heard a familiar laugh. _Sounds like my naughty girls having fun?!_ The angry mother flew to her, yelling, "Anna!"

The six-year-old jumped. "Mom!" but her ghost scared the Saturn so Anna covered its dot eyes.

"Anna! I thought something happened to you! I half expected you to be dead!" scolded the mother, "and you're here having fun?!"

Anna lowered herself in the hot in shame, "I'm sorry mom..."

"You should be, Anna! I oughta knock some sense into you, girl!" the dead mother continued to yell until Anna's eyes turned red. "Look, I don't want you to die like me, okay?"

"Yep," Anna said, her voice scratchy. "I'll leave them."

Amber shook her head. "You can stay as I have to go."

The child protested, "No! Mommy, don't go! At least go to Seiji before you go; he'll want to see you one more time…"

If she wouldn't go through her, Amber would have hugged her. "Don't you worry, Anna. I will see your brother before the time comes. But I must tell you, Anna. You may not have known this, but you and your friends are special."

"What do you mean?" Anna jumped out of the hot spring hugging the Saturn.

"All 8 of you hold a special melodic piece inside of you. If you get together again and sing the melody from the inside, then you can destroy your enemies' influence."

"But Al and Cire are villains!" Anna pointed out.

Amber looked deep in thought. "Well, al and queen Vanessa are under evil influence while Cire is special as he might, even be the influence, my dear. Now I have to go now."

Anna cried, "Wait! What should I do now?"

Amber smiled, "It's up to you, Master Anna." Then flew away.

The new Mr. Saturn master hugged Saturn. "Are you wanting a new name?" A few tears fell down her chocolate face.

"Boing Boing!" he said, but rather sadly.

"Your new name is-" she had to think for a while, "Eric, after my dad.

"Eric! Ding ding!" it said happily. "I'll be assisting, Master Anna!"

Anna smiled, looking at every other pink noses, "I'm gonna name all of you first thing as a master"

"Bomb Boing." Eric jumped to get her some coffee. When she drank it, something was going on. Master Anna clutched her head from pain and fear of seeing nothing but red and blue with white inspiring words.

Those white words said this:

Anna…. Seiji… Samantha… Logan… Rose… Gage… Red and Blue.

You have a special power inside of you; the 8 melodies. When you get together, you must all sing your pieces in this order-Anna, Seiji, Samantha, Logan, Rose, gage, Red, and Blue. Once sung, you will have the power to destroy the evil influence in Al, Queen Vanessa, The Reconstructed Snake, and Cire.

That influence is from a 1,000-year-old man, but with the looks of a chubby child.

You. Anna the reckless twin. Seiji, the wimpy twin. Samantha, the PSI strong witch. Logan, the fire psi thief. Rose, the strong princess. Gage, the overprotective prince. Red, the PSI weak witch and Blue, the strongest ninja. All can save the world from Porky and Cire.

You can do it. You'll go far. Save the world.

Master Anna woke up with a groan. "Weird coffee..."

Eric jumped, "You have bow now. Ding ding!"

"Really?" she touched a piece of hair with a red bow and laughed. "Ding ding is right, Eric!" Anna picked him up, smiling, "Let's go!"

They climbed down and the other Mr. Saturns, Roy and Joy, gave her a pink kimono and house with a big and small bed. "Ah, thank you so much!"

"Welcome." Roy and Joy said and left the house.

Anna braided her hair again and said ion the big chair with Eric. "This is fun! Ding, ding!"

"Yep," Master Anna replied. "Let's think of names, Eric!"

The pair spent the next hour naming the others. Then they both went to sleep when it turned dark, the beds were comfy. In her dream, she heard a soft melodic piece.

* * *

**Yay, new chapter done! Note these are different melodies. Soon, I will make a video of all the melody pieces. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, I'll go to the "Late Update Corner of Shame." bye and please like, follow, and share. And reviewing is nice, too!**


End file.
